1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system using a code division multiple access (hereinafter referred to as "CDMA") method, and more particularly, to a data control system in a CDMA mobile communication system which can provide mobile data communication to a mobile telephone subscriber, in addition to voice service, by using a CDMA mobile communication device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a CDMA mobile communication network exchanges by radio a voice signal between a mobile telephone and a telephone through a base station and a switching system, in a CDMA method.
To this end, a conventional mobile communication system includes radio base stations which ensure the mobile telephones by regions and controls them and a controller and a switching system which control each of the radio base stations and connect the distance between the radio base station and adjacent one thereto to achieve the transmission of the radio signal.
In the conventional mobile communication system, however, only the voice signal communication is possible through the mobile communication network and data communication provided through a wire communication network such as a public switching telephone network (hereinafter referred to as "PSTN") is not possible. Therefore, the successful achievement of the data communication through the wire communication network is possible by means of a modem which is mounted on a computer. In other words, the modems should be mounted on all of computers in order to achieve the data communication through the wire communication network.